Love At First Sight
by awes0me-punk
Summary: Oneshot - Randy Orton/OC "Believe me, you're beautiful. " Physical and emotional scars run through all of us, despite those scars Randy fell for Elle's beauty the moment he laid eyes on her.


**so I decided to have a go at a one-shot, I needed a break from 2 Weeks Notice, if you haven't already read it check it out. I'll try and update that as soon as possible :) I've had the most amazing week, I went to go see Raw live in Manchester on Monday, it was my first time and it was fucking epic I loved every minute of it, the crowd were amazing as you probably already know. Off for 3 days now for a well deserved rest, hope you like this one-shot I'm pretty new to it, if it gets a good response I'll definitely write more, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review/favourite. Thanks again lovelies xoxoxox**

I felt a hand grab my ass as I sat at the bar waiting to be served.

"Hey baby, that's one fine ass you have" spoke a slurred voice as the hand squeezed hard.

I slid from my stool, turned, and punched the guy straight in the face. "Not as fine as my right hook you groping bastard" I spat at him as he tried to gain his balance but ended up on his bottom on the floor.

The guy held onto his bleeding nose and managed to half crawl half stagger away towards the bathroom. Everyone in the room stopped and looked towards where I stood. Most of them just shrugged and returned to their conversation. It wasn't the first time I had put a guy on his ass in this bar.

I heard a laugh from behind me

"Oh man! That was fucking brilliant!" said a husky voice as I slid back onto my bar stool.

On seeing the guys face I was lost for words. Crystal clear blue amused eyes twinkled, his well-maintained beard surrounded full pout lips which were quirked into a half smile.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked with his eyebrows raised, wrinkling his forehead beneath his cap.

"Sure, I'll have a vodka and cranberry please."

He turned towards the bar and ordered the drinks.

I studied his profile thinking he looked kind of familiar. Then it hit me….I was sitting at a bar next to The Viper… Randy Orton.

The bar tender dropped the drinks on the bar and Randy slid mine towards me raising his own bottle of beer in a toast. I clinked my glass against his bottle "Cheers" I said before taking a large gulp. It was cold and delicious.

"So do you always punch guys in the face if they touch your ass or is he someone you know?" Randy was standing side on to the bar facing me.

"I don't take any shit that's all. A girl needs to know how to protect herself from guys like that. It was a gut reaction" I shrugged my shoulders not feeling the need to explain more.

"I'm impressed, but also glad I found that out before I get drunk and start feeling anyone up!" Randy winked.

He thought I hadn't recognised him so I thought I would play along. I guessed he didn't want to be crowded by gushing fans on a night out.

"Consider yourself warned."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself!" Randy laughed.

"I'd probably slug you in the gut. I wouldn't want to damage such a pretty face" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

Randy shook his head and sighed "Can't go anywhere these days."

"Well, your secret is safe with me but I can't guarantee someone else won't recognise you in here and it's starting to get busy," I nodded towards the steady stream of people coming through the door.

"Yeah, I guess I should drink this and leave before it turns into one of THOSE nights" he sounded a little frustrated with it all

"Fame becoming too much for Randy Orton?" sarcasm dripped from my words.

"Yeah something like that," he said frowning at me, his voice a little sad, then he turned his attention to his beer bottle and began to pick at the label.

Picking up on his sombre mood I decided to give the guy a break. He seemed a little beaten down.

"You want to get out of here?"

Randy looked up surprised, "Only if you promise not to beat the shit out of me!" he said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok, I promise. I only do that to douche bag guys who touch what isn't theirs," I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bar into the clean night air.

We ran down the street away from the crowds entering the various bars along the way and stopped outside my apartment building 3 blocks later a little out of breath.

"What's this?" Randy asked looking up at the high rise building.

"Home," I said punching in the code to the front entrance door "Come on."

"Woah! Wait, I don't even know your name and you're inviting me into your home… for what exactly?" Panic had set into his voice now and he started to back away.

"If you think I'm _that_ kind of girl, maybe I should punch you in the face!" I grasped the front of his t-shirt and pulled him through the door "I don't fuck random guys I meet in bars, even if you are Randy fucking Orton! Are we clear?"

Randy held his hands up again and smiled "Okay! I hear you! I hear you!"

I pressed the button on the elevator and the doors opened immediately. I stepped in followed by Randy. "Which number?" he asked as he hovered his hand over the buttons on the control panel.

"Top floor" I said reaching around him and pressing the button for him

"Top floor… hmmm must be expensive in this town" he cocked his eyebrow at me "What do you do for a living?"

I shrugged my shoulders at him "I can afford it, let's just leave it at that"

"Fair enough" he said as he leaned against the wall of the elevator with his ankles crossed, his hands in his jeans pockets.

We reached the top floor and the doors opened out into a large marble foyer, at the end of which was the door to my apartment. I owned the entire top floor but I wasn't about to tell him that.

I opened the door and let him in "Wow! This place is incredible!"

"Take a look around if you want. I'm going to sort out more drinks. Beer?" I looked over my shoulder as I walked towards the kitchen

"Sure," Randy was heading into the entertainment room where I kept my biggest TV, games consoles, foosball table and other fun stuff.

I made the drinks in the kitchen and went to find Randy. He was still in the entertainment room, looking through the endless shelves of DVDs, games and books.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked as I walked through the door

"Shit!" Randy nearly jumped out of his skin "You move like a fucking ninja! I didn't hear you come in."

I laughed, "Calm down, I'm not trained to kill"

"I did find your copy of 50 Shades hidden in here" he joked

I turned and picked up a juggling ball from a nearby table of assorted silly things and threw it at him, hitting him in the side of the head. "You won't find that trash in here!"

"Fuck! You're lethal!" Randy laughed rubbing just below his temple "So what's the plan?" Randy sat in one of the large leather lazy boys in front of the TV and I placed his beer bottle in the cup holder.

"I have no idea! I wasn't planning this at all so what do you feel like? Want to watch a movie, play Xbox, foosball? I have lots of stuff in here to keep us entertained," I took a matching chair and pulled the lever to recline it.

"How about you tell me your name first," he picked up his beer and took a long drink

"Elle."

"Elle," Randy repeated, pushing out his bottom lip and doing a little sideways nod, "Suits you."

"Thanks, I guess"

"Well Elle, now that you've invited a total stranger into your apartment. What do you plan to do with me?"

"Do I need to punch you? Because that sounded vaguely like a pick up line," I laughed

"No no! Don't! I have to start wrestling live again next Monday!" Randy hid his face behind his hands but I could see his shoulders bunching as he laughed

"I'll let you off _this_ time Randy, but that's your one free pass."

"You really are a tough cookie for someone so pretty," he peeked over the tips of his fingers gauging my reaction.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him "Yeah alright, let's drop it and move on from that subject. What do you feel like doing?"

"Honestly? Getting really drunk and forgetting reality for a while. I need to wind down" Randy's face had turned sombre again like in the bar. He removed his cap and ran his hand over his buzz cut, then down across his beard which made a rasping sound as he scratched it.

"Hey, why the sad face? Wanna talk about it?" I found it a little concerning that a guy that could have everything he wanted could be so down in the dumps.

"No, I don't want to burden you with my problems. I want to have fun and chill out."

"Come on, you can talk to me, I won't tell a soul. I'm not about to sell you out to Bleacher report or something."

"I'm just tired, that's all. I've been working non-stop for so long and I need a break, something other than work. I need fun, excitement, company," I sat up in my chair and reached for his hand

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

"You sound like my therapist," he laughed

"Sometimes strangers are the best people to talk to. They can't judge because they know very little about you," I squeezed his hand before releasing it and sitting back again.

"You have a softer side don't you? You were all tough in the bar but I saw it just then in your eyes. There's another side to you."

I sighed "Yes there is a softer side to me, but I don't share it with many people. That side of me gets hurt too easily and those that have seen it have been the ones to hurt me most."

"What do you do for a living Elle?"

"I'm a women's self-defence teacher," I sighed

"That explains a lot. That's great! What made you want to do that?" Randy was genuinely intrigued.

"I was in the army. I got out after being injured and decided to do something to help women stand up for themselves. It's a tough world for women to live in these days so I wanted to do something to give us a leg up," I tossed back the last of my drink

"The army huh? I know a little bit about that, what did you do?"

"I don't like to talk about my time in there, it wasn't easy and I have a lot of bad memories."

"That's fine, I understand," Randy reclined his chair and lay there quietly contemplating for a while with his eyes closed, truth be told, he really _did_ understand.

I took the opportunity to study his face and body as he lay there unaware of my scrutiny. He was dressed in black jeans with a brown belt and a white t-shirt below a black leather jacket. He had black sneakers with white soles on his feet. His t-shirt pulled tight across his chest, showing off impressive pectorals. His jeans bunched between his legs, giving me more than an idea of what was going on inside them. I could feel myself becoming extremely attracted to him. My heart was pumping in my chest and I bit my bottom lip. I looked up to find he now had his eyes open. Blushing I looked away and jumped to my feet.

"More drinks?" I blurted out before running for the door towards the kitchen without giving him the chance to answer.

I stood in the kitchen catching my breath and trying to calm my nerves. You idiot! I thought to myself, you just couldn't take your eyes off him could you. What if he comes onto you!? How are you going to get out of this one?

"Need some help?" Randy entered the kitchen

"No, no I'm good. Another beer right? I think I might switch to water," I was rambling

"I thought we were getting drunk," Randy looked a little confused, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes of course," it wasn't I was panicking, "I just well erm."

Randy circled around the centre island of my kitchen to where I was standing.

"It's ok Elle, calm down," He put a hand on my upper arm and I tensed

"Shit! I bet you broke that guys' nose in the bar, you have some strong upper arms!" Randy grinned feeling around my bicep.

"I work-out a lot," I relaxed, this was more comfortable territory for me.

"Look if I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll leave and go home."

"No, not at all. I'm sorry, I'm being stupid."

"No you're not. I'm a stranger, I understand."

He couldn't possibly understand.

"Honestly, it's fine. I just lose myself sometimes. Let's get drunk!" I grabbed another beer out of the fridge and mixed myself another vodka and cranberry, heavy on the vodka. "Let's chill out in the sitting room though. We can sit and chat comfortably in there," I led the way through the apartment into a large sitting room. 2 large leather corner sofas dominated the room. I flopped down onto one and put my feet up on the corner extender. Randy sat at the opposite end and kicked off his sneakers before putting his feet up too.

He took a large pull from his beer before speaking again.

"So you left the army because of injury? What happened?"

"I really would rather not talk about it Randy. It was 2 years ago and it's not something I enjoy discussing."

"Not something you want to share with a stranger then?" he was trying to turn the tables on me.

"No," I wasn't going into it with him.

"OK. Tell me why you joined the army then? It doesn't make sense, you're a beautiful woman, independent and obviously smart so why the army?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Touché."

"I wanted to prove my father wrong. He's an old fashioned kind of guy. Does a manual job and always has done. Mom stayed home, looked after us kids, did the housework and that's what he expected me to do. Find a nice guy with a good job, have kids and stay at home. I didn't want that, so I joined the army. I wanted to prove to him that women have other places in this world besides next to the kitchen sink."

"How did he take it?"

"Not well. I haven't spoken to him in 7 years," I downed the last of my drink

"Ouch! That must be hard on you. Do you still talk to your mom?"

I shook my head "Mom died 2 years into my service….cancer"

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Randy sat forward and squeezed my hand like I had done to him earlier.

"Not your fault" I smiled weakly "Dad wouldn't even acknowledge me at her funeral."

"I'm sorry I brought all this up."

"It's ok Randy, you didn't know."

"More drinks?" Randy stood.

"I'll get them, it's my place," I went to stand but Randy shook his head.

"If you're ok with me rummaging in your kitchen I'll get them."

"Help yourself," I said slumping back into the sofa.

I watched him walk from the room. He had a great ass. I couldn't help but notice.

I lay there with my eyes closed thinking how normal he was for a famous wrestler. He was so down to earth and likeable but incredibly sexy.

"Hey there, are you getting sleepy?" Randy came in a few minutes later carrying a tray full of beers, a bottle of vodka, carton of cranberry juice and a few snacks he must have found in my cupboards.

"What's all this?" I asked sitting up to reach for a handful of nuts.

"Well I thought if we are getting drunk, we may have trouble getting to the kitchen later so I brought it all here."

"Good plan," I smiled.

Randy picked up a beer from the tray he had set down on the coffee table and twisted off the top before flopping back down onto the sofa.

We continued to chat, avoiding my days in the army and my relationship with my father. We got through a lot of alcohol and laughed a lot. At one point we ended up in a pillow fight with the cushions from the sofa. I clobbered Randy good a couple of times and he fell down laughing so hard. His laugh was infectious and we both ended up on the floor crying with laughter. We sat close on the sofa later watching rubbish late night TV and I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

"Hey Elle, come on, let's get you to bed and I'll go," Randy was shaking me gently.

I yawned and opened my eyes a little bit, "Oh god Randy, I'm so sorry, did I fall asleep" I slurred.

"Just for a little bit, we got through a shit load of drinks," His voice wavered a little too.

"Ok" I tried to stand but I was too drunk and fell back down on my ass laughing.

"Alright, alright, come here," Randy chuckled, bent down and slid one arm around my back, grasping me under my arm and put the other under my knees. He lifted me into his arms with ease and I placed my head against his chest. He smelled incredible and his chest was so warm and firm beneath his t-shirt. I had to stop myself from nuzzling into his neck as I directed him through the vast apartment to my bedroom.

On entering he paused "This is the softer side of you," he said taking in the pale pink of the room, the plush thick carpet beneath his feet, the voile drapes around the 4 poster bed. My bedroom was very feminine and elegant unlike the rest of the apartment which could only be described as functional. No one else had ever been in my bedroom.

Randy walked towards the bed and laid me down gently on the pillow. "You want me to help you into something comfortable to wear to bed?" he asked. He wasn't being sleazy, he was acting more like a good friend. I shook my head and pulled the comforter up around me. I was still wearing my jeans and a long tank top. I had slept in worse in the army. Randy disappeared and came back a few minutes later. He placed a glass of water and 2 pain killers on the night stand next to my bed. "For in the morning… drink that and take those before you even attempt to get out of bed" He kissed me softly on my temple "Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun. I've left my number on the coffee table. Call me sometime, if you want to do this again" He made to stand but I grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," I said sleepily

"What?" Randy looked confused.

"Stay, don't go," I repeated and rolled onto my back to look up at him.

"I'll stay on the couch," He tried to release his wrist from my hand but I held on.

"No stay here," I said pulling him down towards me.

"Elle, I can't. You're drunk. I'm drunk too, it wouldn't be right," He was holding my hand now. His thumb tracing circles on the back of it.

"Just sleep, that's all" I said pulling him further down.

Randy let out a big sigh and climbed over me. He pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, revealing his beautiful; tattoo muscular arms and abs that were perfectly chiselled. I turned over to face him. Putting my hand on his arm I traced the skulls that adored his biceps with my finger tips. He smiled sweetly as he stopped my hand and kissed it before placing in on my pillow in front of me. "Sleep Elle."

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep with Randy's hand still around mine.

A few hours later I opened my eyes very slowly, I could feel the hangover fuzz in my head along with a loud thumping sound. Then I realised the thumping sound wasn't in my head. I had my head on Randy's chest, his arm was around my shoulders. I could hear the steady thump of his heartbeat below me. I turned my head to look up at him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Randy smiled down at me.

"Oh erm good morning," I moved quickly off his chest feeling embarrassed and put my head on the pillow instead. The rapid movement made my head spin and I closed my eyes and breathed through it.

"I'm guessing you have a bad head" Randy laughed and rolled onto his side to face me. The asshole didn't look the slightest bit hung over, but he looked incredibly sexy laying there in just his jeans. I swallowed and rolled onto my back to look up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, my head isn't good. I think I may go back to sleep for a little while longer. Feel free to help yourself to coffee and breakfast."

I rolled onto my side away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't be embarrassed about how you woke up. You were unsettled in your sleep so I pulled you over to my side. You settled down like that and didn't move again" Randy ran his hand down my arm and I felt my breath catch at his touch. "I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark. I was concerned you were having a nightmare but I didn't want to wake you."

I looked over my shoulder at him smiling at me. He was so unbelievably handsome. I frequently had nightmares about the accident that caused me to leave the army early. I normally woke up screaming, the agonising pain from my injuries all too real.

"Thanks. I'm just not used to this. I'm not even sure why I asked you to stay. It's not like me at all."

"Not like you to what? Have guys stay over? Surely I can't be the first guy to stay over?" Randy sounded perplexed.

"You're the first guy to ever sleep in this bed" I said and then wished I could take it back.

"What? Are you a virgin?" Randy laughed but his face was serious.

It started to laugh but I stopped myself because it made my head throb "No, No I'm not a virgin. You're just the first guy to even be allowed into my bedroom."

"Sex on the couch all the time? Can't be that comfortable," Randy was smirking at me.

"No, not on the couch either" I shook my head.

"Then what? I don't understand Elle. Surely guys have shown interest, I mean how could they not. You're beautiful, sexy, tough and fun. Why no guys?"

I cursed at myself for asking him to stay. I could have avoided this if I had let him go.

"I left the army 2 years ago. There have been no guys for 2 ½ years" I tried to explain.

"No sex for 2 ½ years?" Randy looked shocked "How? I mean why? Did you sign a vow of chastity or something? I don't understand."

I sighed and rolled back to face him.

"I had an accident when I was in the army. A controlled explosion went wrong. It wasn't my fault but I got injured and was deemed unfit to serve." I hoped that would explain enough but he was still frowning.

"So… what? You broke something? I still don't understand Elle. Please I'm trying here but you're giving away nothing. Explain to me how no guys have gotten you into bed for 2 ½ years. It took all my self-control last night to stop you tracing patterns over my tattoos when all I wanted was to kiss you and feel you below me in this bed."

His honestly shocked me and I felt my hangover disappear.

"I'd have to show you to explain and I don't think I could do that. You're… so perfect. If you saw I don't think you would even consider what you just said."

"I'm not perfect Elle. I'm still human, just because I look this way doesn't mean I don't have flaws," Randy took my hand and kissed my fingers. My blood heated instantly.

"Ok, I'll show you but if you want me to stop, tell me, I don't expect anyone else to enjoy looking at me, when I can't even look at myself."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Steadying myself I turned to looked into Randy's concerned eyes.

"Ready?" I asked.

Randy nodded, clearly nervous.

I lifted the bottom of my tank top up on my right hand side until I neared the top of my jeans. I took a deep breath and revealed a flash of scar mottled skin.

Randy drew a sharp intake of breath and I lowered the top back down quickly.

"No don't do that Elle. Please… show me. It's just a shock."

I lifted the top once more and pulled it up still just on one side all the way to my armpit. Tears welled in Randy's eyes.

"Don't Randy, please don't."

"I don't know what to say," Randy rubbed at his eyes and knelt up on the bed. He took my hands and pulled me towards him. Taking hold of the bottom of my top, he lifted it up. I raised my arms and he pulled it over my head and threw it onto the floor. His chest only inches from mine. He reached out to touch the scarring and I stepped back. "Please Elle, it's the only way I can understand," Randy put his hand out to me and I took it, stepping forward again. I nodded and he reached out, gently running his fingertips along the length of the scar. It ran from under my right arm, around beneath my breast, along my side, out towards my navel and all the way down into my jeans. I was breathing rapidly. Nerves and other feelings ran wild through my veins.

"This caused you serious pain," Randy's face was a mixture of emotions "How far does it go?" he asked when his fingers brushed the waist band of my jeans.

I undid my belt and popped the button on my jeans. He wasn't disgusted, he was curious and I felt relieved. I lowered the zipper on my jeans and slowly pushed them down before stepping out of them. Scarred skin covered the outside of my right thigh all the way down to my knee. Randy sat back on his heels on the bed and looked over my body. I was standing in only my bra and panties and for the first time since I had been injured I didn't feel ashamed but I was shaking. Fear, nerves and adrenaline making my heart beat fast against my chest.

"Come here," Randy held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me to him, almost touching "This is why no other guys have been in this room?" Randy asked.

"Yes," my voice was breathy and low.

"But you're beautiful. Any guy that can't see that is a fool and doesn't deserve to see you like this" I put my hands on his chest and ran my fingers through the hair that covered it. Randy moved forward but as his lips neared mine I shook my head "I can't do this". I stepped back and began to gather up my clothes.

"Elle, don't run away!" Randy called after me as I headed towards the bathroom. I turned to look at him.

"Don't run away from me. I'm serious! These scars are part of who you are. You shouldn't be ashamed of your body. I was being honest when I said you are beautiful last night. You're even more beautiful to me now I have seen this. You're stronger that I've ever been." I moved further towards the bathroom.

"_Don't run away from me"_ there was a hint of anger in his voice now

"Randy I can't do this! Look at me!" I dropped the clothes and stood before him with my arms stretched wide "I'm broken. Damaged. Scarred. How could anyone want to make love to _this_!" my voice broke with unchecked emotion as I gestured down the ruined part of my body.

"Elle, you're not broken or damaged. Believe me, you're beautiful. Now please let's not fight about this. Come and lie with me. We'll sleep and then discuss it. We're both still tired and hungover."

My shoulders sagged as I realised I wasn't going to be able to hide away from him easily. I slowly sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. Randy leaned over and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me back onto the bed. I lay down on my side and Randy scooted across the bed to curl around my back. We lay silently spooned together before dropping back off to sleep.

When I woke again the clock beside the bed read 11.30. I could feel Randy's warmth pressed against my back. He had his arm thrown over my waist on my scarred skin. He wasn't bothered about touching it. I was always afraid that guys wouldn't want to look at me, let alone touch me. I shifted my position a little and Randy stirred behind me. "Are you awake?" he asked quietly.

"Uh huh" I replied sleepily

"Good, I'm starved. Let's get some breakfast," Randy ran his hand long my scar, from under my arm down to my knee. The feeling wasn't as good on my scar as it was on my unscarred skin so I could only just feel it but my breath caught in my throat nevertheless. His hands were soft and large and warm. I could feel myself getting aroused and quickly slid his hand off me and got out of bed. I couldn't start this.

"Bacon and eggs ok with you?" I asked as I pulled on a robe.

"Sounds great." He smiled and rolled onto his back, throwing his arms above his head on the pillows. I had to tear my eyes away from the sight of him lying in my bed like that before I did something stupid.

I headed into the kitchen and set about making breakfast. I was in the mood for scrambled eggs. Randy joined me just as I was putting out the plates on the breakfast bar. "Do you have some juice?" he asked opening the refrigerator door. "Should be some orange in there somewhere" I replied as I placed rashers of bacon onto each plate. Randy poured juice into glasses and placed them on the breakfast bar.

We ate in comfortable silence until Randy broke it, "2 ½ years?"

I looked up frowning "What?"

"2 ½ years since you last had sex?" Randy didn't seem to mind discussing such personal matters over breakfast I noticed.

"Something like that. Maybe 3 years," I finished my breakfast and set the knife and fork down on my plate.

"_3 years!?_ Seriously?" Randy was in shock, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Yes, yes I know" I felt myself blush.

"Can I ask you a question?" Randy put his cutlery on his plate and linked his fingers together before resting his chin on them.

"Sure, I guess" I was totally unprepared for his question.

"Will you let me be the first in 3 years to make love to you?"

I nearly choked on my juice. Coughing and spluttering, I set the empty glass down on the table and took a moment to compose myself.

"Randy that's very kind of you but I don't need a pity fuck," I shook my head. This guy was unbelievable. He just put it out there like it was nothing.

"That's not what I'm offering Elle. I mean if you're not attracted to me, it's fine, but the way you were looking at me last night when you thought I had my eyes closed kinda made me think otherwise" I looked up into his eyes. He had seen me. Damn it!

"So what exactly are you suggesting" I asked raising my eyebrows. I can't believe I was even considering his offer.

"Dinner."

I wasn't expecting that either. "What like a date?"

"No not _like_ a date. An actual date."

"You want to take _me _out on a date?" I was in shock.

"Yes I'd like to take _you_ out on a date Elle. Maybe a few dates until you are comfortable enough with me to take it further."

"I don't know Randy, I feel like maybe you feel sorry for me. There's no need, I'm fine as I am. I'll find someone one day that will be able to live with my scars and my issues."

"I don't feel sorry for you. I am in awe of you. You have clearly been through so much yet you remain so strong. I want to take you out Elle, it's not about pity. I want to spend time with you"

I searched his face for traces of any hidden agenda but he looked me straight in the eye. He was being sincere.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Randy repeated.

"Yes okay, you can take me out for dinner."

"Tonight?" Randy was excited.

"Okay tonight but don't go getting ahead of yourself. I'm not that kind of girl."

Randy held up his hands.

"Hands off, I promise" he grinned.

I stood and cleared the breakfast pots from the table.

"Here…I'll help" Randy went to stand but I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, I'll do it. Shouldn't you be getting back home?" I didn't really want him to go but I had to go out and shop for something to wear for tonight. I didn't think my wardrobe of jeans and t-shirts was going to cut it for a date

"Yeah you're probably right," Randy stood from the table and came around to where I was standing. He pulled me into a hug. "I had a lot of fun last night Elle. I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight okay?" He kissed me gently on the lips and let me go, not giving me time to respond.

"7:30… I'll see you out."

"No it's okay I can find my way." Randy turned to leave but paused "Elle, I have to ask, how does a self defense teacher afford a place like this?"

"They don't" I knew this was going to come up sooner or later "I received a large severance package from the army because of the accident."

"I see" Randy smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

I heard the front door click closed a few minutes later.

I couldn't believe it. I was going out on a date with Randy Orton tonight. I finished up in the kitchen and headed for the shower.

Clothes shopping is not one of my favourite things in the world but I had to find something to wear on my date with Randy. I trawled the shops for a few hours before finding what I was looking for. I hoped I hadn't gone over the top with my purchase but I was guessing that he was the kind of guy to romance a woman in a fancy restaurant.

I managed to get into a nearby beauty salon and have a wash, cut and blow dry. I had been neglecting my long dark hair for too long and it felt great to have it trimmed to just below my shoulders.

By the time I got home it was already past 5pm. I carefully pinned my hair up loosely into a shower cap so as not to wet it and stepped into the shower. I brushed my teeth and soaped my body with scented shower gel, then got out, dried and moisturised my olive skin with a shimmering lotion.

I had bought new underwear on my shopping trip. I didn't expect Randy to see it but I believe that the right underwear makes an outfit, so I slipped on a pale pink, lace trimmed silk thong and matching strapless slip corset. I had chosen the long corset to smooth the appearance of my scars beneath my dress.

I removed my dress from the wardrobe and hung it over the door. I stepped back to look at it and wondered then if I had made the right decision. The dress was also silk and the colour matched my underwear exactly. It was long (to my ankles) with a slit up the left side. I made sure the slit was on the left so I didn't show any of my scarred skin. It had a strap only on the right shoulder and ran across the swell of my ample bust. Was it too much? It was too late to worry, I had nothing else to wear.

Sitting in front of my dresser mirror I ran a brush through my hair. It was still smooth, straight and sleek from the salon. I applied mascara to frame my green eyes, then a little bronzer to my cheeks, and a nude lip gloss. I sprayed perfume into the air and stepped through it. I hate it when women bathe themselves in perfume. I prefer to have just a hint of scent on my skin.

The fabric of the dress felt luxurious against my skin as I let the length fall to my ankles. I stepped into a pair of silver strapped shoes with a 2 inch heel. I'm naturally tall at 5' 10" I didn't want to tower above Randy in ridiculous heels and I like to be comfortable.

I was ready by the time the door bell announced Randy's arrival. Panic set into my stomach as a flurry of butterflies. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Randy was looking out into the hallway and turned slowly to greet me, when his mouth dropped open. He swallowed and managed to regain his composure "Hi… you look, wow… amazing" He held out his hand and I took it.

"You look pretty good yourself" I smiled as I raked my eyes over his suit, shirt and tie. He looked deliciously handsome. A dark grey suit, white shirt and a thin blue tie matching the colour of his eyes. I could just about make out his tattoo along his collar bone beneath the white shirt. His beard was neatly trimmed. Randy kissed my cheek "Shall we?"

"Of course," I said clicking the door closed behind me. I dropped my keys into my small clutch purse and we walked to the elevator hand in hand.

The ride down to ground level was uncomfortable for me. Randy kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye and smiling his cute little lopsided smile as though something amused him.

I couldn't take much more "What!? What is it Randy?" I needed to calm myself, my temper rising for no real reason. "Why do you keep smirking to yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you. It's just… I knew you'd look beautiful in a dress but I wasn't sure you'd go all out. What with your tough girl act. I thought you might end up wearing a pant suit or something. You just look… breathtaking" He squeezed my hand a little tighter

I felt myself blush. Oh boy! He was getting to me.

"Oh… I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I wore a dress, or a dress like this anyway."

Randy turned and took my other hand in his and turned so I was facing him. "You look stunningly beautiful. I didn't know what to say when you opened the door. I was speechless." He put his hand onto my cheek and pulled me towards him as the elevator came to a stop. He gently pressed his soft lips against mine just once before the doors opened and he stepped out taking me with him towards the front entrance.

A car waited at the kerb with the engine running.

"You brought your driver?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No not at all, it's just the first time I've ever been chauffeur driven"

Randy opened the door and I slid in, being careful to hold the slit in my dress together as I lifted my knees over the ledge. Randy got in beside me and spoke quietly to the driver. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I was too focused on his muscular back and tiny waist beneath his suit jacket. How could a body be so attractive without even trying. His shoulders were very broad but his waist was small and slim above a round pert ass.

I looked away as he sat back down beside me "Ready?"

"I think so" I was nervous. It had been such a long time since I had been on a real date and him being who he was made me all the more on edge.

He picked up my hand again and linked his fingers with mine.

We must have driven for around 20 minutes before arriving at a small secluded restaurant on the outskirts of town. We had said very little on the way. Randy asked how my afternoon was but I was feeling too nervous to talk much.

Randy's driver stepped out of the car and opened the door for us. Randy held out his hand to help me out. We entered the restaurant and the maitre d' seated us at a table in a private corner away from others. I guessed Randy had reserved this table knowing it would give us some privacy.

Randy ordered wine for us both and we scanned the menus placed in front of us.

"What are you hungry for Elle?" Randy asked, looking over the top of his menu

"I'm not sure I'm hungry at all… I'm so nervous" I decided to put my apprehension out there and hope he understood.

"There is no need to be nervous. You weren't nervous last night when we were sitting in your home drinking ridiculous amounts of alcohol and pillow fighting" He smiled at that memory. It had been so much fun.

"I know I know but this is different. Last night we were drinking buddies, tonight it's a date and I'm wearing this ridiculous dress…"

"Beautiful dress Elle, it's not ridiculous at all," Randy playfully frowned at me.

"You know what I mean though right?"

"Yeah I get where you're coming from but relax, I'm still the same guy as I was last night and you're still the same girl. I wouldn't advise punching anyone in here though, you might get us kicked out" Randy cocked his eyebrow as he added that last part

"You're never going to let that go are you?" I shook my head

"No, I thought it was brilliant. You didn't even think twice! Just BOOM, straight in the face" Randy was chucking to himself now "poor guy didn't see that coming."

"No" I laughed "I'm sure he didn't."

The wine arrived and I took a large gulp, trying to settle the butterflies in my stomach. It helped a little. We ordered salads for starters and I realised when it was set down in front of me that I was really hungry.

The more wine we drank the more the conversation developed. Randy loved to laugh and I found myself relaxing laughing along with him. He was a very touchy-feely person, reaching out across the table to touch my hand or my arm while he talked. Each time he did it I wanted to grab his hand and hold it. His touch made me feel something I hadn't felt in a long time. Desire.

I declined dessert and so did Randy explaining he wasn't much of a dessert person.

"You want to get out of here?" Randy asked when he had settled the bill.

"Yes, please. Shall we go back to my place?" I took his hand in mine and he smiled his full beautiful smile as we walked out of the restaurant towards his waiting car.

We sat close together in the back of the car, Randy still holding my hand tracing circles on the back of it with his thumb. "Elle… I have really enjoyed tonight but I have to ask you something" I looked up into Randy's eyes. "Will you let me kiss you again? I have been thinking about that kiss in the elevator all night and I want to try it again"

I felt my breath catch in my throat before his lips met mine. He didn't even wait for an answer. His hand ran up my bare arm and into my hair at the nape of my neck. I opened my mouth allowing him to slip his tongue inside. Relaxing into the kiss, I put my hands to his chest and was amazed to feel his heart hammering inside matching my own. Randy's arms wrapped around my waist and brought me close to him. I could feel his heat through the thin fabric of my dress.

Randy slowed the kiss then pulled away from me, searching my face. I smiled, "Can we do that again?" This time it was me that didn't wait for an answer. I planted my mouth back on his and kissed him hard. He tasted so good and his lips were so soft, full and warm.

The car came to a stop outside my building and the driver opened the door. We pulled away from each other embarrassed at the sudden intrusion "Sorry sir, we're here" the driver said blushing.

"Thanks Mike" Randy got out of the car "Give me an hour and then you can drive me home."

"You can go Mike, Randy is staying here tonight" I said as I slipped out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

"Yes ma'am," Mike replied to my back as I punched the code into the keypad.

I heard Randy run up behind me. He placed his hand at the small of my back and I felt a tingle run up my spine "What do you mean I'm staying here tonight Elle?" I turned to face him "You don't have to do this. I want you to be comfortable with me. You don't have to prove anything."

"I want you to stay. I never said I was going to sleep with you Randy"

I pulled open the door and stepped inside, Randy caught up with me and pushed the elevator button.

Walking into my apartment I switched on the lights and headed straight for the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder to see Randy following behind, shrugging off his jacket.

I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "No more alcohol?" Randy asked eyeing the bottle suspiciously

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr Orton." I giggled.

He smiled "I don't know, maybe. Drunk Elle is a lot of fun, but I think I'd like to get to know this one better tonight," he moved around me and grabbed a bottle of water for himself. He took a large drink from the bottle with his head tilted back and I watched his adam's apple bob in his throat. As he lowered the bottle I grabbed the end of his tie and pulled him towards me with it. I ran my fingers up the front of his shirt and loosened the top of the tie from his throat "You can take this off now if you want to" I breathed into his neck as I planted a kiss against it

"How about you take it off?" Randy placed a gentle kiss just below my ear and I felt my body respond.

I release one end of the tie free from the knot and pulled it from around his neck, then opened the top 2 buttons of his shirt never taking my eyes from his.

"There, that's better. You find it uncomfortable don't you?"

"Yeah I hate dressing up but it was worth it to see you like this," He took my hand and raised it in the air before twirling me around like a dancer. He sighed as he took in the shape of my body beneath the silk of my dress. I'm not a large woman but I'm curvy in all the right places, large breasts, small waist, round hips and bottom. Hourglass I guess is the best description for my shape but in a toned slightly muscular way from my work.

Still holding my hand Randy embraced me, holding me tight against his chest with his other arm around my waist. "Do you dance?" he asked as his hand slid to the small of my back, just brushing the top of my bottom.

"A little" I lied. I had learned to ballroom dance as a teenager and it came in handy at mess events in the army.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and Randy began to sway with me. Within seconds we were dancing around the kitchen island, swirling and twirling together like we had been dance partners forever. It was as though the same piece of music was playing in our heads as we moved together. His body fit against mine so well.

We stopped suddenly, both of us a little breathless. "You can dance more than 'a little'."

"Okay you got me, I learned as a child"

"Come on, let's go and sit down for a minute." Randy led the way into the sitting room and we both sat on the sofa close together. I crossed my left leg over my right trapping the fabric of my dress over my scarred right leg but allowing the left side to fall away, revealing all the way up to the top of my thigh. I noticed a little too late that the bottom of my slip corset was showing and quickly pulled the dress down to cover it.

"You bought new underwear too?" Randy cocked his eyebrow at me

"Now how would you know if it's new or old?" I blushed

"Well I'm guessing pale pink isn't your usual choice of colour and since you had to shop for the dress, I'm also guessing you shopped for underwear too" He looked pleased with himself.

"Well that's the most you're going to see of it tonight," I got up from the sofa and headed towards my bedroom

"Where are you going?" Randy called after me.

"To get out of this ridiculous dress!"

"Beautiful dress Elle! Beautiful Dress!"

I laughed as I entered my bedroom. He must really like the dress.

I sat on the end of my bed and bent over to unbuckle my shoes, then slipped them off my feet. When I sat up Randy was in the doorway, one arm up above his head leaning against the frame work.

"What are you doing?"

"Hoping I can convince you to keep the dress on a little longer" Randy shrugged

"Why? Are you really that attached to the dress already? You can wear it if you like. Not sure if it will stretch across your back though."

Randy laughed "Very funny. I happen to really like the dress _on you_! Besides it's not really my colour"

It was my turn to laugh. I stood from the bed and walked towards him sashaying my hips "So tell me," I said as I put my hands to his chest "What exactly do you like so much about this dress"

"Well, there's the way it makes the colour of your skin stand out, across here" Randy trailed the tips of his fingers across the swell of my chest, then brushed the back of them down my side to my waist "and the way it fits you here" he reached around and placed his hand on my ass "and how it clings to you here" he moved forward and took his other arm from the door frame, then ran his hand up my arm, across my shoulder and into my hair before putting his lips to mine. I melted against him, my arms circling his waist.

Randy started to back me towards the bed and I reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt. I lifted the material out of his trousers as I neared the bottom button then ran my hands underneath up his stomach and chest and out onto his shoulders. Randy released my mouth and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt as I slid it down his arms. He dropped it to the floor and pressed himself against me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I placed a gentle kiss against the tattoo on his collar bone then traced it with my finger tips. Randy's breathing became shallow "Elle… I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you tell me to stop now, I will" he was searching my face, waiting with bated breath for my answer

I inhaled deeply calming my nerves and reached behind me for the zipper on my dress. I pressed a firm but gentle kiss to his lips before standing back and lowering the zipper slowly. Removing my arm from the single strap I let the soft fabric glide down my body and pool at my feet. The pale pink silk underwear shimmered in the dim light of the room and Randy reached out to touch me. I moved to within his reach and he laid his hand gently on the right side of my waist. "You look so beautiful" he said as I went into his arms. "Are you sure you're ready?"

I could feel my heart beating in my chest "As ready as I'll ever be."

Randy pressed his lips to my neck and I felt my blood flame immediately. He trailed tiny wet kisses down across my shoulder as he moved his hand up to cup my breast. His thumb traced a circle around my nipple and I felt it harden beneath the material.

I was almost panting already, adrenaline surged through my body. "Relax," Randy whispered into my ear.

He led me to the bed "Lie down on your front. Let's get you relaxed. You're too tense and nervous to enjoy this."

I did as he said and lay on my front on the bed with my arms under the pillow. Randy climbed up the bed behind me and straddled my bottom not quite putting all his weight on me, still wearing his trousers.

He began to unfasten the hooks on the back of my underwear, parting it as he worked his way down towards my bottom. I suddenly became very aware of my scarring and looked panicked at him over my shoulder "What are you doing?"

"Elle, I've already seen your scars and I'm still here aren't I? I need to get this open to help you relax" he continued his path down my back until he reached the last clasp. When he parted the material he exhaled shakily. The sight of the pale pink thong surrounding my round ass made him squirm against my back.

"Everything alright?" I asked over my shoulder

"Perfect, just perfect" Randy ran his hands across my ass squeezing gently.

Keeping a firm pressure he smoothed his hands up my back massaging with his fingertips along the way. I sighed deeply and began to relax. "Be right back," I felt Randy shift off my back

"Where are you going?" I looked up to see him walking into the bathroom.

He reappeared a few seconds later holding a bottle of baby oil. Sitting astride my back once again he dripped a few drops of oil into the palm of his hand, then rubbed them together to warm it. I moaned out loud as he smoothed the warm liquid into my skin. His hands were so strong and firm but he was gentle as he manipulated my muscles. I melted into the mattress below me when he ran his oiled hands down my waist, catching my scarred skin on my right side.

"Feel better now?" Randy eased off my back and lay down beside me after a few minutes of heavenly massage

"Mmmmm much better" I kept my arms tucked in as I lay on my front, my hands either side of my chin as I looked at him.

Randy grasped my hand and yanked me towards him. I ended up half splayed across his chest, skin to skin. I put my lips to his as I slid the lower half of my body across him leaving my open slip corset on the bed beside us. My hips pressed against his and I could feel his arousal through his trousers. His hands made their way slowly up my thighs to my ass. He didn't appear to be at all bothered about touching my scar-pitted skin. His hips circled below me and I let out a quiet cry when his thick shaft grazed my sensitive nub as I sat up. He ran his hands up my body and cupped my breasts. "You're so sexy," he whispered as his thumbs brushed my nipples gently. I felt a little self-conscious, it had been so long since I had been with a man. I lay back down against his chest and kissed him again. His scruff tickled the edges of my lips. I was amazed at how soft it felt when I scratched my finger nails gently through it. Still keeping his lips against mine Randy rolled us onto our sides before lifting my thigh over his hip and pressing his body against mine. I pushed my slip corset off the bed onto the floor.

His hand moved around to my front and cupped me intimately between my legs over my silk thong. He moved the fabric to one side then stopped kissing me to look into my eyes. "Is this ok?" he said when his fingers began to explore between my legs.

"Yes, please keep going," I moaned as he slid his middle finger gently and slowly into my tight entrance.

Randy let out a stammering breath as he slid a second finger into me. I put my arms around him and buried my face in his neck breathing hard trying to calm my nerves and stop myself from losing control. His scent was so masculine and I could detect a small amount of cologne on his skin. I loved the feel of his skin against mine and I rubbed my chest against his as he tortured me gently with his fingers. I reached for his belt buckle and slid it open before unfastening his trousers then pushed my hand into his boxer shorts. He gasped as I circled my fingers around him and began to stroke him. He was rock hard and throbbing in my hand. Gauging his size with my hands I began to feel a little nervous. After nearly three years without sex I felt like a virgin again and was thinking as I ran my hand down his length that I wasn't ready for someone his size. Randy must have picked up my change in body language because he whispered into my ear "I won't force you Elle, I won't go anywhere near you with that until you're ready for me, okay?"

I realised then that I really wanted to do this and that I was happy it was him and not some undeserving asshole that wouldn't understand that I needed to go slow.

Grasping the top of his trousers and boxers I began to slide them down his legs. Randy removed his busy fingers from me and helped me shed his clothing. When I saw his erection lying up towards his belly almost touching his navel I audibly swallowed. I had never seen anything like it, thick, veined and long but beautiful. Scooting down the bed and straddling his knees still wearing my thong, I placed my hand firmly around him again then bent over. Randy's hips jerked as I licked the underside of his tip before taking him into my mouth sucking hard. "Fuck! Elle stop, _stop_!" I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" I hadn't done this in a long time and thought maybe I hadn't got it right

"Something wrong? Fuck no! I don't want this to be about me though. I want to pleasure you," Randy sat up and pulled me towards him before rolling me onto my back.

He moved backwards down the bed and took hold of the top of my thong then slid it down my legs. Moving back up towards me Randy leaned over and planted a kiss just above my bikini line below my navel and then continued up my body until his mouth was hovering above my breasts. Taking hold of one breast with his hand he gently tugged my nipple before placing his mouth around it. He licked the tip softly and I arched my back into his grasp as pleasure resonated between my legs from his actions. Randy released my breast and trailed his tongue up my chest to kiss my throat and jaw and then planted his lips against mine kissing me deeply. I fanned my fingers out across his strong muscular back and pulled him tight to me. "I'm ready Randy, please, make love to me" I gasped as he rubbed himself against me

He slid his hand between my legs and inserted two fingers gently "Not yet Elle, you're not ready yet. I need to make you softer."

Moving back down the bed Randy bent my legs at the knees and pushed them apart before placing his mouth between them. I moaned loudly as I felt his tongue spear inside me, his beard tickling my thighs. He licked my clitoris back and forth as he pushed his fingers back inside of me. I could feel something building in the pit of my stomach and I circled my hips as he continued to tease me with his tongue. Then he pursed his lips around my clit and sucked hard. I came apart around his fingers, the throbbing contracting ripples of an orgasm squeezing them inside of me. I bunched the bed sheet in my hands trying not to scream out in ecstasy but Randy continued to lick at me and I couldn't help myself any more. I cried out his name as a second orgasm shook my body.

As I steadied my harsh breaths Randy put his body on mine and smiled down at me "How was that?"

I had to pull in a few deep breaths before I could speak "Seriously? You're asking me how that was? Are you kidding? I feel like my entire body is made of Jello right now"

I put my hand around the back of his head and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips.

"I think you might be ready now" He pushed his fingers into me once more and smiled "mmmm soft and wet."

I felt myself blush but I knew he was right. I was soaking for him. Reaching down between us I took him into my hand to stroke him gently. He didn't need any encouragement he was still rock hard and throbbing. I placed him at my entrance and locked eyes with him. I had butterflies in my stomach as though it were my first time all over again.

Randy raised himself up with his hands wide on either side of my head then pushed his hips against mine gently and I felt myself open to him. He slid into me slowly, stretching me wide, all the time looking into my eyes. I raised my hips to meet his as he seated fully inside me. It felt incredible, I felt so full and stretched, a little uncomfortable but not painful. "Ok?" Randy asked, his voice was hoarse in his throat. I nodded my head and he began to move deliciously slowly at a gentle pace, allowing me to become accustomed to his size. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the pleasure I was feeling right now. Randy dropped down and kissed my neck and shoulders whilst I ran my hands down his strong back before resting them on his perfect ass. "Faster" I whispered into his ear "Please". He pushed up to see my face and began to thrust into me a little faster and a little harder. I cried out the first time he bottomed out inside me. "Is this ok Elle? I can slow down a little again if it hurts"

"No, please keep going. It feels great!"

Randy beamed his most beautiful earth shattering smile and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He lowered himself down to kiss me passionately before he raised himself back up on one hand. The other hand he placed on my right breast, tracing a circle around my nipple before sliding it under my arm and trailing it all the way down my scarred skin to my knee. No one but me had ever touched my scars and I felt elated that he could touch them at a time like this. Gripping the back of my knee, he placed it over his hip and I mirrored his actions with my other leg. I wrapped my ankles around the backs of his thighs and squeezed him to me as he began to rapidly pound into me.

"Oh god Randy, that feels so good."

I could barely get my breath. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I put my hands to his chest and ran my hands through the dark hair now slick with sweat pushing them up to either side of his neck. His veins were straining against the skin and I raised myself up to kiss his Adam's apple which made him moan out loud. I licked my tongue around to the side of his throat then nipped him gently with my teeth. He cried out and rammed into me hard. I arched my back as I felt my orgasm build suddenly inside me. Randy reached down between us and rubbed between my legs for no more than a few seconds before I came explosively around him. I sank my teeth into his shoulder to muffle my screams and he picked up the pace slamming into me over and over again. His jaw clenched as veins popped to the surface around his neck, shoulders and arms. "Oh fuck!" he groaned as he released his seed inside of me.

Both breathing ragged breaths Randy lowered his forehead to mine and kissed me slowly, gently licking into my mouth as we both came back down to earth. I put my arms around his back and squeezed him to me in a tight embrace. He slid his hands around my back and rolled us onto our sides, breaking our intimate contact. I nuzzled my head against his wet chest. I could hear the rapid beating of his heart. I pushed myself up on my elbow and kissed then licked along his tattooed collar bone as he slid his hand from my knee all the way up my scarred side again. He seemed to actually enjoy touching it. In fact he had touched me more on my scarring than anywhere else, as though he had to prove to me that it didn't repulse him.

I pressed my lips to his gently "Thank you" I said, barely breaking contact with his mouth.

"For what?" Randy looked confused

"For being so kind to me. I know this isn't attractive" I gestured down my ruined side. I went to speak again but Randu put his finger to my lips

"Don't. Don't ruin it. This has nothing to do with your scars. I happen to think it makes you all the more beautiful. I didn't do this out of pity Elle. I find you incredibly attractive. This" He ran his hand down my scars again "makes no difference to me at all"

He scooted himself down the bed so that he was level with my breasts. He lifted my right arm up and rested it over my chest then ran a trail of soft open mouth kisses down the entire length of my scars. I could only just feel his lips pressed against me but the action in itself brought forward a lot of emotion I had been holding back and I felt tears slip from my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry" Randy had lain back down beside me. He wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry" I shook my head trying to clear my tear blurred vision "I don't know what has come over me"

"Am I really that bad in bed?" Randy cocked his eyebrow at me in that incredibly cute way he has and I found myself laughing

"No… no! You were great!"

"Just great? Really? You mean it could have been better?" He was still fooling with me and I laughed again

"Well I would be willing to let you have another go if you think you could improve your game a little"

Randy let out a full on belly laugh and I couldn't help but join in.

"It would be my pleasure… but let's rest for a while"

He wrapped me in his arms again and we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up too hot. I was draped in Randy Orton. One arm was below my neck, the other over my ribs just below my breasts his hand cupping me. He had his leg over mine and I was sure I would disturb him if I moved even slightly. I lifted his hand from my chest and tucked it in beside him. He was still sleeping deeply so I lifted his leg next and rolled away from him slowly. Standing next to the bed for a few minutes I admired the beautiful man in my bed. He was naked except for a silver chain around his neck, the dog tags of when he had joined the Marines rested on the swell of his muscular chest. His long dark lashes spread out below his eyes and a small smile played on his parted lips. He looked so content in his slumber.

I padded quietly towards the bathroom and clicked the door softly closed behind me before turning on the shower. I felt incredible. Like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I removed my makeup smiling at the flush in my cheeks, brushed my teeth and then stood in the shower stall letting the hot water soak my hair. My bathroom was large with a double power shower stall with seats. I found some days after a big work out I just wanted to sit and let the water beat down on my muscles. I shampooed and conditioned my hair. When I opened my eyes after rinsing the conditioner the stall was full of steam but I could make out Randy standing in the bathroom watching me. I don't think he realised I had spotted him so I continued with my shower routine. I squeezed a large pool of body wash onto a net puff and began to glide the scented foam over my body. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I soaped my breasts and I paused "You know you could get in here and do this for me instead of just standing there watching."

The door to the shower stall opened and Randy stepped in with a smile on his face and a raging hard on between his legs. "Well good morning Mr Orton."

Randy turned on the second shower and waited for it to warm up before he moved towards me and took me in his arms "mmmm do you have any idea how sexy you look soaping yourself up like that?"

"I'd like to think I have an idea when the first thing that greeted me was this" I reached down and cupped his erection in my hand.

"Are you ready for me to improve my game?" Randy grinned

"Absolutely" I kissed him hard and was shocked to find he had brushed his teeth "Did you use my toothbrush?"

"Erm yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"How long were you watching me for?"

"From rinsing out your shampoo" he grinned cheekily.

"Sneaky," I said and kissed him again.

He smoothed his hands down my back and grabbed my ass pulling me tight against him, then rubbed himself side to side against my hips. I gasped at the feel of his heat against my stomach.

"You think I can finish getting cleaned up first?"

Randy groaned against my lips "Yeah, I guess so," he looked disappointed.

I raised the soapy puff up and ran it across his chest then made small circles with it as I cleansed his neck, chest and stomach.

"I thought you wanted to finish _your_ shower?"

"May as well clean you up too" I smiled shyly from beneath my lashes "before I get you all dirty again"

"Now you're talking!"

Randy threw himself at me and rubbed his body against mine transferring the soap on his chest onto mine. I giggled and soaped up his back and across his shoulders as he held me. Then pulling back from him I ran the puff up his arms and into his armpits. He was totally covered in suds from the waist up and I dropped the puff to the floor before sliding my hands all over his skin.

I wanted to touch him all over and I think he understood my need. He stood back and raised his arms so I could run my hands up his sides. His body aroused me in a way I never expected.

I squeezed more soap into my hands and massaged it across his ass. I knelt down and soaped his legs all the way down to his ankles before rising back up slowly and cupping him between the legs with my bubbly hands. I stroked them along his length and around his balls cleaning him intimately.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying himself. His eyes were glittering brilliantly and his lips were parted to accommodate his shallow breaths. I pushed him back into the water and let it run down over his body to remove the suds. He brushed his hands over his hair and I squeezed a little shampoo onto my hand.

I put my body against his, my breasts pushing hard against his chest then raised my hands to his head. I massaged his scalp and his eyes slid shut as he put his hands gently on my waist. I rinsed the shampoo from his short hair and kissed him before he could open his eyes. Immediately he deepened the kiss and I felt my body respond to his but he pulled back quickly and took the body wash from the shelf. He squeezed some into his hands and rubbed it between his palms creating a creamy lather.

First he smoothed the lather up my arms and under them as I had done to him before, rubbing circles all over my body with his wide palms. My skin prickled at his touch. He slid his hand down my stomach and cupped me between my legs. He washed me gently and thoroughly, catching my aching clitoris a few times (on purpose I'm sure). He pushed me into the steady stream of water to rinse me off.

"All clean" he said as he planted a kiss on my lips

"Mmmm time to make this an even exchange" I said as I spun him round and pushed him down onto one of the shower seats.

Randy looked confused but quickly realised what I was doing when I got down on my knees between his legs

"You don't have to do this Elle" he cupped my face in his hands

"I want to" I took one of his hands in mine and kissed the centre of his palm before laying them both down on his thighs

I moved forward on my knees and grasped him in my hand squeezing just a little. He moaned and squirmed beneath me as I closed my lips around him. I drew him deep into my mouth sucking hard and swirling my tongue around and around his considerable girth. His hips began to move in time with my rhythm.

"Oh god Elle, that feels great"

I felt his thighs tense against my sides when I tasted a drop of precum on my tongue.

"Elle I'm going to cum."

He was warning me so I had chance to move before he came in my mouth but I didn't care. I carried on regardless, pumping him with my hand as I tightened my lips around him more

"That's it baby oh shit."

I felt the first spurt of thick salty liquid hit the roof of my mouth and I swallowed it quickly before the rest followed. I pumped him, swallowing quickly at each burst until he grabbed my face stopped me.

"Fuck Elle, you really didn't have to do that," he pulled me up to standing in front of him "I'm certainly not complaining though, that was incredible."

The water was starting to turn cold in the shower so we quickly washed off and got out.

"So I've had mine" Randy said as he was towelling off "Time for you to get yours."

I looked up and he was standing in the middle of the bathroom with his huge arms folded across his chest. The look on his face told me this wasn't going to be gentle and I felt my heart palpate in my chest.

He strode towards me, the tender lover from last night was gone for now. His eyes were hooded and dark, his jaw clenched, his lips pursed slightly showing me how perfectly full they really were. This animal in front of me was driven by pure lust. I practically threw my naked self against his hard body. His hands circled round my back, one slipping to my ass immediately, the other at the back of my head forcing my face to his as our lips crashed together. I tasted a little blood as my bottom lip bounced against my teeth but I didn't care. Randy squeezed my ass hard and thrust his hips against me. He was hard for me already. His tongue glided over mine and he gently nipped my bottom lip then sucked it. I felt myself melt into him, moisture flooded between my legs.

I backed him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom towards the bed. I was planning on pushing him down onto it but Randy had other ideas and instead stopped and lifted me easily by my bottom. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me up against my bedroom wall. He kept a firm grip on me with one hand and moved his other between my legs. He plunged 2 fingers inside me without warning and I bucked against the wall. He held me tight.

"You're so wet," he breathed into my neck as he ran kisses up it and then tugged my earlobe with his teeth "and so tight".

I moaned loudly when he pressed his thumb against my clit and rubbed as he fingered me mercilessly. I scratched my nails across his shoulders as I felt myself edging towards orgasm and he gasped.

"So you think you can take it a little rougher than last night?" he spoke hoarsely in my ear.

"Just do it Randy, fuck me."

I arched my back against the wall as I started to lose my mind with pleasure. He slid his fingers from me and dropped me down his hips a little. Reaching between us he grasped his cock and pressed against my entrance. Then he slammed me hard into the wall, plunging himself balls deep. I cried out as he did it again and again. In one swift move he lifted me off him and almost threw me on the bed. He spread my legs wide and guided himself back into me standing between my legs. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. He had his hands at the back of my knees keeping my legs far apart as he drove himself in and out of me. His eyes burned into mine. I looked down between my legs. I could see everything. His hard thick shaft stroked inside me, glistening with my moisture as he pulled out. It was so erotic that I found myself on the edge of orgasm but Randy felt it and slowed the pace. He slowly glided into me, circled his hips, grinding against mine and then pulled out to the tip. He repeated this over and over waiting for me to calm a little. He was prolonging it.

"Stop teasing me."

"You want me to let you cum Elle?" He had a smile on his lips.

"Yes… please!" I cried out as he slammed into me again and didn't stop.

He thrust into me over and over but as soon as I was near he stopped and started the slow torturous rhythm all over again.

"Randy please, I can't take much more" I tried to reach down between my legs so I could send myself over the edge but he caught my wrist.

"Wait Elle… trust me" he released my hand but looked into my eyes searching to see if I would do as he asked.

He pushed me further up the bed and climbed down on top of me, sinking deliciously slowly into me. I put my hands around his face over his beard and kissed him passionately as he began to thrust hard against me again. I was so close, I could feel a tightening in my chest.

Randy knelt up suddenly and lifted my scarred right leg up and over his shoulder. I could see the ripple of his muscles all over his body. His thighs contracted as he thrust forward and his stomach clenched allowing me to see his glorious six pack. He kissed the inside of my knee over his shoulder and ran his hand over the uneven skin of my scar. The tightening in my chest expanded into my belly and I threw my head back when I felt my impending orgasm start to break inside. Randy licked his 2 fingers and placed them against my aching clitoris. He rubbed in tiny circles driving me wild. He began to pound into me harder and harder and I screamed out as I erupted around him. Seconds later Randy gritted his teeth and started to shake. I felt him swell and throb inside me as he came calling my name out loud.

I reached out my arms to him and he fell heavily on top of me with his head buried in my chest. His scruff scratched a little as he kissed the valley between my breasts.

After a few minutes collecting ourselves Randy looked at me from his resting place on my chest. "So did I up my game?"

"mmmmmm."

"Are you incoherent Elle?" Randy laughed

"Uh huh" It was true, I couldn't speak. I had tingles still running through my body.

Randy slipped out of me then lay down beside me with his hand resting on my stomach. His fingertips traced patterns over my skin.

I turned to look at him and noticed he had a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong Randy?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what? You look all serious."

"I was thinking about the pain you must have gone through when you got these scars" he sighed before leaning down to kiss me gently.

"Don't think about that, it doesn't do any good. I'm okay now."

"But who was there for you when you were in pain?"

"No one, I had to get through it alone, but that doesn't matter. Why are you even thinking about it?"

"Nobody should have to go through that alone. Your dad should have been there for you. Someone should have been at your side taking care of you."

"Randy please, it really doesn't matter now. I'm over it."

"Your nightmares say otherwise Elle."

I turned onto my side to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night you were calling out in your sleep again but as soon as I put my arms around you, you stopped. It was as though you just needed someone there for you."

"I have nightmares nearly every night, it happens to a lot of people that have had a traumatic experience. It is strange how I don't wake from them when you're here though. Maybe it's company that I need."

"Can I stay here again tonight?" Randy pulled me into his arms, squeezing me tightly.

"Of course, but don't think you have to stay just because of my nightmares." I kissed the dip at the bottom of his throat

"No it's not that. Although I like to think I'm a comfort to you. I just want to be with you Elle. I can't explain it," he kissed my forehead and rubbed his hands gently up and down my back.

"Ok but you can only stay on one condition."

"Ok what's the condition?" Randy asked looking confused

"You ring your mom and tell her where you are! I know you're momma's boy and she's probably already going out of her mind."

"She knows where I am"

"What?"

"I text her before I picked you up last night. Told her if she needed me to ring my cell since I might not be at home."

"Oh so you assumed you would be staying here did you?" I put on my best offended face, "Had me all worked out did you?"

Randy suddenly looked panicked, "No Elle, that's not what I meant. I mean I was hoping to stay but not like this, I thought you know maybe I could sleep like we did the other night." He was struggling to find words.

I started laughing then "You're winding me up aren't you?" he cocked his eyebrow at me.

I nodded through my laughter before he grabbed hold of me and pulled me on top of him. "You're crazy mean Elle, you know that?" I felt him begin to swell beneath me again.

"You're crazy sexy, how could I have resisted," I reached down below me and guided him into my slick entrance, sitting up straight I began to ride him.

I slammed my fists into the punching bag over and over again. Sweat dripped down my back and I was breathless. I felt a hand rest at the small of my back and I spun round ready to take out whoever it was. Luckily Randy had foreseen my reaction and ducked as I swung. "Shit Randy! Don't do that to me!" I shouted as I regained my balance.

Randy stood up straight and started laughing "Sorry baby, I thought you heard me coming"

"No I didn't, I could have broken your nose or something!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and I relaxed against him "I'm all sweaty"

"I don't care baby… you're sexy to me no matter what" Randy kissed the top of my head as I nuzzled into his chest. He had obviously been working out himself, preparing for the pay-perview and was still wearing his sweats. I could smell his sweet arousing scent and a little sweat on his tank top. I stroked my hands up his thick arms.

"I have to get ready to take my class. I'll call you when I get home" I kissed him sweetly on the mouth and went to walk away but he grabbed my arm

"I'm staying to watch if that's ok with you" Randy raised his eyebrows "I'll take you home after."

"What? Why?"

"I want to see what you do for a living."

We had been together for a month now. During that time he had been away for a week and it had almost killed me, I missed him so much. I wanted to spend every waking second with him but I wouldn't admit it to him because I didn't want to scare him away with my neediness.

"Ok but you know I'm not going to let you sit and watch. You can be our attacker today."

"Your what?" Randy looked worried.

"You can be our attacker," I grinned "You can attack the women and they will fight you off."

"Erm I'm not sure about this Elle, what if I get injured?"

"You're a WWE wrestler, I'm sure you can handle it," then another thought struck me "Wait, you can't stay. What if someone recognises you?" We had kept our relationship secret from the press so far. I hadn't even been to meet his family yet because we didn't want to get spotted and photographed. I had spoken to his Mom on the phone a lot and she seemed to like me.

"I want to be able to do things with you Elle, take you places. We are going to have to deal with the press sooner or later. Unless you don't want to take this any further and I really hope that you do."

"Oh Randy of course I want that" I squeezed him tight "I just don't want to put you under pressure"

"I can handle it," he cupped my cheek and kissed me tenderly.

"Come on then, class is about to start."

I opened the door to a dozen women wearing sweats. Once they were all inside I shut the door and locked it. We had recently had a few men come by the class trying to come in and watch but I had thrown them out before they could see any of the things I taught these women. Randy sat to the side of the gymnasium keeping quiet.

"Ok ladies settle down," I shouted over the chattering and laughing of my clients "Today we will be doing some floor work with a volunteer attacker" a few whispers went around the room. "This exercise will be about escape rather than defense so there will be no full contact hitting."

"Oh and I was so looking forward to beating the shit out of a guy" shouted Martina one of the loudest and most confident of the group, which caused the rest to laugh. Martina was also openly gay.

"I know I know Martina but we really can't injure my volunteer because his face is valuable to his career" I gestured to Randy to stand up. "I'd like to welcome my volunteer and boyfriend to the group and thank him in advance for being put on his ass by a bunch of women… ladies this is Randy."

Randy strolled nervously towards the crowd of chattering and laughing women. Then it all fell silent. They had locked onto his face and were openly staring.

"Hi," Randy managed with a small smile and wave of his hand then looked towards me for help.

"Ok ladies lets not stare at him, I know he's beautiful but he's also MINE!" I giggled.

"This is your boyfriend Elle?" Martina asked looking shocked "Randy fucking Orton?"

"I'm pretty sure his middle name is Keith but yeah Martina, this is my boyfriend."

"Lucky bitch, even I would go straight for that!" Martina was a lot of fun and I couldn't help but burst out laughing as did Randy.

"Ok so if you're all done ogling Mr Orton, we shall begin with some stretches to get warmed up."

The ladies spread out around the gym and I lead them in a series of warm up exercises. Randy even joined in which was a sight to behold.

We spent the rest of the class throwing Randy onto gym mats. He was a really good sport and I think he actually enjoyed it. When the class was finished a few of the women asked for his autograph which he gave them.

I started to clear away our equipment as Randy let the last few stragglers out of the gym and locked the door.

"That was fun, but man does my back ache now," Randy chuckled as he rubbed the small of his back.

"Come here baby" I went to him with open arms and embraced him tightly. We were both soaked with sweat but neither of us seemed to care. I dug my finger tips gently into his lower back and massaged his aches.

"That feels great," Randy took hold of my ponytail at the back of my neck and pulled it gently so I lifted my head to him. "You are incredible Elle. Watching you work with these women, teaching them how to defend themselves was amazing" He kissed me then and I could taste the sweat on his lips as I'm sure he could mine. I broke the kiss.

"Come on, lets go home, it's late"

Randy picked up my gym bag and threw it over his shoulder, then wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out to his car.

"Are you hungry?" Randy asked when we were in the car

"Actually yeah, I'm starving" I looked over my clothes then his "but I don't think anyone will let us eat in looking like this. Can we get pizza and take it home?"

"Sounds like a great plan," Randy started the car and pulled away.

We arrived back at my apartment with a huge pizza, 2 tubs of ice cream and a pack of 6 beers.

We dropped down in the sitting room on the sofa after putting the ice cream in the freezer, the pizza in the box between us and a beer each.

I picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels. I found Americas funniest home videos and left it on since I knew it was one of Randy' favourite programs.

I had eaten 4 slices of pizza and decided that was more than enough. "I'm going to get a quick shower before we have ice cream" I bent down to kiss Randy tenderly before I went. He watched me walk out of the room so I sashayed my hips a little as I went then looked over my shoulder and blew him a kiss. He grinned and carried on watching TV.

I stripped out of my sweaty clothes in the bedroom and stood looking at myself in the full length mirror. My scars didn't bother me now when I was intimate with Randy but I still kept them covered in public. I didn't want the stares or the looks of pity from people that don't know me. I turned to the side so I couldn't see them and sighed.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned towards the door. Randy was standing there leaning against the frame with a beer in his hand.

"Oh er nothing" I suddenly felt embarrassed that I had been caught naked in front of the mirror

"Doesn't look like nothing to me" Randy put his beer down on the drawers just inside the room and walked over to stand behind me in the mirror. He rested his scruff covered chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Looks to me like you are fretting about all this again" he said as he ran his hand down my scarred side and over my hip. "How many times do I have to tell you how beautiful you are before you stop doing this to yourself?"

"It doesn't bother me so much anymore, you know that" I sighed again "But I would love to be able to go on holiday, wear a bikini or wear short shorts in the summer"

"You can do those things anyway Elle!" Randy kissed my neck

"No I can't. Especially now, especially not with you" I looked down at my feet

"What do you mean, especially not with me? I don't understand."

"What if the press saw these scars Randy, can you imagine the stories that might be written about us. Beauty and the beast, I can see it now"

"_Elle stop this right now" _He was angry. He spun me round to face him and jerked my head up with his hands to look at him "You are beautiful. I love you, just the way you are. I wouldn't change you, I wouldn't wish for the scars to be gone. I fell in love with you with these scars and I don't care who sees them. If they write stories, so be it. I will deal with anything that comes our way."

Tears trickled down my face as I looked into his eyes so brilliant and blue "You… love me?"

"Yes" he breathed "I love you Elle. This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you but you make me so mad when you torture yourself over these scars. I can't stand to see you so unhappy. Now please don't stand there staring at me. Say something"

"Oh Randy," tears were streaming down my face now "I love you too."

He brushed the tears from my face and kissed me gently. "Now go and get in the shower… you stink" he turned me round and smacked my ass hard. I yelped and started towards the bathroom

"You're soooo romantic" I said as I walked into the bathroom "And you stink too!"

"I know" he had followed me in without me realising and he was totally naked.

We showered together, barely taking our eyes off each other. Then towelled each other off with fluffy white towels that I had left to warm on the bathroom towel rail all day. When we were dry we just stood cuddling naked in the bathroom. I cupped his face in my hand and scratched my fingertips through his beard.

"You know I have to shave this off soon right?" he said as he nuzzled into my hand

"I know, it's time to be Orton again isn't it. I'll miss it, I love your beard and this" I scrubbed my hand over his growing buzz cut. He was growing it out so they could fit blonde extensions to it for the movie. "Can I shave it for you?"

"What now?" Randy squeezed me tighter against him

"Yeah, if you want to that is."

"Okay."

He had already brought a lot of his things to my apartment including his dog. East had settled in as though this were his proper home now. I took care of him when Randy was away. We kept each other company.

I opened the bathroom cabinet drawer and found Randy electric razor, a proper razor and a tub of shaving foam.

Randy sat down on the stool I kept in the bathroom and I plugged in the razor. Before I started I put my hands on either side of his face and rubbed my fingers through his beard one last time.

"We can wait you know, we don't have to shave it off yet, I know how you like it tickling your face… and your thighs" he cocked his eyebrow and one side of his mouth into a sexy smile as he added the last part.

"Randall!" I exclaimed, putting on my very best shocked face, "How very dirty of you!" I looked up at the ceiling as though I was deep in thought "You know you're right, I think we might keep it just for tonight."

"Really?" I noticed his cock twitch in his naked lap.

"Hmmm I think I might want to feel it tickling one last time before you go back to work."

Randy stood, grabbed my hand and dragged me laughing into the bedroom, "What the hell are we waiting for then woman! Get on that bed and spread your legs! Prepare for some serious stubble rash!"

I was in fits of laughter as Randy picked me up and threw me on the bed. I soon stopped when he knelt at the end of the bed then grabbed my ankles and dragged me towards him. As soon as my bottom was at the edge of the bed he put his mouth between my legs. I arched my back as he thrust his tongue into me then out and around my clit. His hands moved to the outside of my thighs and he pushed them together so his head was trapped between them and his beard made contact with my skin, I smiled and moaned at the same time. I really did love his scruff scratching at me. He turned his head to the right and kissed the inside of my left thigh before purposely rubbing his chin along it then he repeated it on the other thigh then back to licking and sucking at me. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him. His eyes were closed but I could see the immense pleasure he got out of satisfying me all over his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at me beneath his long dark feathered lashes. Keeping his eyes on mine he ran his tongue hard over my clit and I felt a wave of pleasure flow between my legs. I threw my head back and groaned.

"Do that again."

"Only if you keep watching," he said between kisses on my thighs.

I brought my head back over to watch him only this time he slid 2 fingers inside me and circled them slowly as he brought his tongue against me again.

"oh shit! That feels soooo good Randy, keep going," I gasped.

He began to massage me internally with his fingers making a come hither motion inside. I felt myself building towards orgasm and dropped onto my back. I put my hands on his head as he put my thighs over his shoulders, giving him the opportunity to press against me harder with his mouth. Then he sucked my clit into his mouth and ever so gently ran his teeth over the sensitive tip.

"Oh my fucking god! Randy, Shit I'm gonna cum already."

He repeated the gentle nibble and I fell to pieces, screaming his name as he pumped his fingers inside my pulsating entrance.

Randy got up from his knees and climbed up the bed. Placing one hand under my back he lifted and dragged me up with him so my head was on the pillows. I felt like a bowl of pudding. My bones felt soft from the earth shattering orgasm he had just given me.

"I love your post orgasm face" Randy grinned from beside me.

"_What?"_

"Don't sound so shocked. I just love the way your face looks when I have given you a great orgasm."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Your cheeks go pink and your lips swell and darken," he ran his index finger along my bottom lip. "And your eyes glaze and sparkle just that little bit more. It's so sexy."

He rolled towards me and kissed me. I could feel his cock nudging my thigh and I rolled into his arms. I threw my leg over his hip and pressed my body flush to his.

"I would keep that look on your face all day every day if I could get away with it," he whispered into my ear, then planted a soft kiss just below my earlobe.

He felt his way up my thigh and onto my ass squeezing me to him tightly so I could feel just how big and hard he was against my belly. I put my hand on his chest and travelled it down his hard abs and into his hair above his impressive erection.

"What do you want Randy? Tell me," I spoke softly into his ear.

"There are lots of things I would like to do with you but right now I just want to make love to you."

"You make love to me all the time. We can try something different."

"No I mean really make _love_ to you. Gently."

We'd had a lot of sex since we had been together, most days in fact but it would start out gentle and end with us fucking the life out of each other. This was the first time he had asked for it to be gentle. I couldn't deny him his wish.

I put my hands around his cheeks and kissed him, gently licking into his mouth, pouring all the love I felt for him into this one moment. He sighed against my lips and kissed me back tenderly. He carefully pulled my leg high up on his hip and rolled me onto my back so he was on top. We kissed for a long time, just lying there caressing each other. I loved to feel his skin and brushed my hands all over his upper body, caressing him softly. He cupped my breast and grazed his thumb over my nipple making it harden. Then he trailed his finger tips down my scarred right side.

"Make love to me Randall," I moaned when he kissed the side of my throat.

Without a word and without using his hands to guide him he pressed his hips to mine and slowly pushed into me. He let out a ragged breath, steadying himself when he was fully inside me. I pulled my knees up on either side of his hips as he lowered onto me so we were chest to chest. He closed his eyes and put his forehead against mine then began to move slowly and gently. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and held him tight. His forearms were flat on the bed either side of me, supporting some of his weight but he pushed his hands under my shoulders to hold onto me. We fell into a rhythm and I felt so connected to him in that moment that my heart felt heavy with love for him.

"I love you Elle," Randy lifted his face from mine and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Randall."

He kissed me over and over again, small soft kisses, like he was trying to absorb my love physically. He began to move a little faster and I could hear the change in his breathing indicating he was close. I cupped his cheek and kissed him hard.

On his next inward thrust he pushed his hips firmly against me and upwards creating friction against my clitoris with his pubic bone. He wanted to get me off before he came. Always the selfless lover. I lifted my hips to him to increase the pressure. He ground up against me over and over and I felt a slow lazy but incredible orgasm begin to throb inside me.

I moaned into his mouth as he closed his lips over mine again and rubbed himself against me. My orgasm clenched my muscles around him and I tried to cry out but Randy's mouth was still firmly on mine. He scrunched his eyes closed as I ran my hands around his biceps. I could feel his thick veins beginning to rise to the surface so I knew he was about to cum. He thrust deep and stilled with a groan against my lips. I could feel his tip throbbing as he spilled inside me.

He continued to kiss me for minutes after he had finished. We were still intimately connected when he lifted his hand from underneath me to brush my hair away from my face and run his thumb over my cheek.

"I think that was my favourite time so far with you Elle. I love you so god damn much, it's killing me right now"

"I love you too Randy, you know that right?"

I stroked his beard and he placed his hand over mine then nuzzled into it nodding. He kissed my palm and started to roll off me but I held onto him.

"Can we just cuddle like this for a few minutes more?"

"As much as I would love that, right now, I really need to pee," Randy gave a cheeky smile

"Charming! Go on then!" I shoved him off me laughing as he half ran half skipped to the bathroom

I heard him flush and wash his hands before he reappeared in the door way. I was still in the middle of the bed completely naked, my arms above my head.

"You need to put some clothes on before I start all over again," Randy said as he opened a drawer and took out a clean pair of boxers.

I grinned and wriggled off the bed in search of my robe. I found it on the back of the door and slipped into it. Randy grabbed hold of me before I had chance to tie the front and put his hands inside it on my waist.

"Want to go meet my family tomorrow?"

"I'd love to! I can't wait to finally meet your mom!"

I was genuinely excited. He'd told me so much about his childhood and his mom and dad. I had talked to her a lot but we had yet to meet.

"We'll go shopping in the morning and then we'll visit in the afternoon if that's ok with you."

"Shopping? For what?"

"I thought we could go and get you some more dresses," He cuddled up close to me "Since you looked so damn gorgeous in the last one you wore for me."

"OK but only because you like me in dresses," I kissed the tip of his nose "Now how about some ice cream?"

"I thought I already had dessert." he licked my earlobe.


End file.
